Amanecer
by boOcKeTh
Summary: Petra y Levi tienen su ultimo día juntos, ya que al día siguiente se llevara a cabo la expedición en el muro maría... (Abra un trágico final..pero un feliz nuevo comienzo)ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1

**loOla: hola! les traigo mi segundo fic.. aclaro que sera de poco capitulo... para que lo lean mejor y se les haga mas lindo..tierno y dramático**

**Escuchen la canción: **S_urechigau Kokoro To Kokoro - Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai _

**o si prefieren el ost de shingeki no kyojin titulado EYE-WATER**

**para ver mi otro fic de Rivetra.. búsquenlo como UN NUEVO COMIENZO.. lo estaré actualizando muy seguido **

**:::**

**Sin mas que decir. dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias.. gracias y a leer**

** ...**

** ...**

Me levante de mi cama y abrí la ventana para sentir el aire fresco, sin en cambio al ver al horizonte sentí algo.. Una preocupación, no sé si es sobre la siguiente expedición fuera de los muro, o simplemente, que no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

Tome una ducha… después de terminar me coloque un vestido azul, ya que nos habías dado el día para descansar, pero aun que me ordenaste ir a ver a mi padre, no lo realice,.. de hecho Salí por la parte de enfrente del castillo, y me aleje en dirección al bosque, poco a poco al irme alejando y al pasar el tiempo a lo lejos pude notar un rio cristalino, así que supuse que ya estaba demasiado lejos, pero no me dio importancia…. En este lugar me sentía tranquila….

Al ir avanzando más, llegue al rio, me senté tranquilamente, pero.. Aunque sabía que esto era tranquilo, yo sequia inquieta, sentí que algo pasaría, algo preocupante….. a lo lejos escuche que alguien se acercaba. Sigilosamente tome una rama que estaba tirada cerca de un árbol… pero… entonces te vi, como siempre… con ese cabello negro-corto, tu uniforme…. Tu rostro….

Corrí hacia ti.. Tome tu mano y te abrace, te abrace deseando que mañana no nos pasara algo malo…. Después de estar por largas horas así, decidiste besarme con suavidad y me comentaste que partiríamos en la madrugada.

Petra: ¡No aguanto más..! ¡Tengo miedo! - grite….- el solo me miro y con su mano acaricio mi cabello

Levi: No te preocupes.. Sabes que te protegeré

***me abrazo..***

Ese hombre que me abrasaba era mi esposo, a mis amigos, mi compañero y mi capitán.

Hace tiempo el me daba miedo, pues siempre había tenido la fama o.. Más bien los rumores decían que era una persona sin sentimientos, frio, calculador, que había salido de los lugares más bajos y violentos de la nación.

Estaban equivocados.. tal vez era y es duro… pero lo hace porque no quiere vernos partir.. yo sé que es gentil a su manera, sincero y amable… sé que el ha pasado por muchas cosas que le han dolido hasta el alma.. Pero aun así lo amo…

*** Levi ***

Su aroma era dulce y su piel cálida, ella es una mujer amable, alegre, risueña y sobre todo valiente, desde el 1er día en el que la vi, no pude separarme de ella, sabía que era especial de alguna forma, es una mujer de estupendas cualidades, siempre que podía me gustaba ver su rostro y su cabello color café, sus ojos color ámbar de boca carnosa, de color rosado y de figura delgada.

Hace tiempo…., la consideraba mi subordinada en la legión, pero ahora se ha vuelto la razón de mi vivir, la razón por la cual aún sé que soy humano y por la cual siento.

*** Petra ***

Después de haber estado todo el día juntos, llegue a mi habitación y me dispuse a dormir y quedarme perdida en mis sueños.

Al día siguiente ya preparados con nuestras armas, por fin abrieron los muros, todos salimos de los muros comandados por el capitán Erwin Smith, todos teníamos en claro por qué salíamos de los muros…(para dar una paso más por la humanidad, para encontrar un secreto que yacía debajo de la casa de Eren)

Daríamos nuestra vida por la libertad, por que llegara ese día, en el que pudiésemos salir de aquellos muros que nos enjaulaban.

...

...

loOla: holis.. gracias por leer.. se los agradezco.. espero que se queden con la intriga eh... dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias


	2. Titan Femenino

**loOla: holas! gracia por leer mi segundo fic.. como ya dije estoy estudiando ingles en la tarde y trabajo en la mañana, pero aun asi seguiré actualizando..oks ^_^**

**Petra: loOla! quiero llorar!**

**loOla:¿que sucede Petra?**

**Petra: Reika me hace sufrir por que no sube mas fotos de con sus cosplay de levi, y no sale su cara cuando se viste de mujer!**

**loOla: se lo que sientes... andamos igual TT TT**

**Petra: waaa TT TT *lloramos***

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS..GRACIAS**

**...**

**...**

**...**

*** Petra ***

Paso casi medio día y no habían bajas aun, pero a los lejos nuestro escuadrón noto bengalas negras (¿un titán especial?...NO.. era más que eso).

El capitán Levi nos ordenó seguir hacia los arboles gigantes que se encontraban en este territorio, Eren, mejor conocido como el chico titán mientras pasaba el tiempo poco a poco veía como sus camaradas caían en frente de sus ojos, pero aun así.. Confió en su "equipo", en nosotros y siguió adelante, para cumplir el objetivo de llegar a ese lugar… su casa que hace 5 años fue destruido por los titanes, y que se nos había dado la orden de llegar hasta haya con un propósito, abrir el sótano, detrás de esa puerta, en su interior se encontraría la respuesta a todas nuestras preguntas.. ¿De dónde venían?, ¿que eran? y ¿cuál era su objetivo?, esta era la única opción para ayudar a la humanidad a combatir a esos titanes.

Ya pasando las hora nuestro capitán se separó de nosotros, pues al parecer el titán que había matado a muchos soldados se trataba de alguien al igual que Eren.

Levi: Erd! Te quedas a cargo como el capitán.. Regresare pronto- dijo el pelinegro dejando a su caballo y adentrándose al bosque, mientras le daba su mirada a Petra.

Un par de horas más y el titán escapo… notamos en el cielo un humo verde, pensamos que era el capitán Levi, así que fuimos hacia él y "el" a nosotros…

Seguimos así el humo verde y notamos que alguien se acercaba alguien encapuchado, este se dirigía a Gunter uno de mis mejores amigos.. Por desgracia esa persona corto el cuello de Gunter dejándolo inmóvil en el aire, mientras tanto este se acercaba más a nosotros.

Erd: Eren! Tienes que irte.. Encuentra al capitán y váyanse!

Eren: No! No los voy a dejar

Auruo: otra vez dudas de nuestra capacidad mocoso?!

Petra: ¿enserio?, Eren! Confía en nosotros

Eren: está bien! Confió en que mi equipo saldrá victorioso! SUERTE!

*** Sonreímos ***

Después de todo.. Nosotros éramos los más aptos para matar a la mujer titán

Ella se había transformado, así que atacamos con todo lo que pudimos, le cortamos los ligamentos de los brazos y la dejamos ciega, pero sabíamos que se regeneraría dentro de unos cuantos minutos, así dejándonos matarla fácilmente, pero.. Cuando menos lo notamos… atrapo a Erd… con su boca y…. y lo mato, escupió su cuerpo ya partido a la mitad… supe que era yo o Auruo…

***Recuerdos***

Petra: Levi! Tengo miedo!

Levi: Tranquila, yo te protegeré

...

...

...

**Levi: hola.. gracias por leer este fi**

**Petra: sii los amo! gracias por seguir el Rivetra!**

**Levi: esperemos que dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias... gracias**


	3. Tus ultimas palabras

**loOla: hola! lamento tardar mucho heheh perdón perdón... es que subo caps de mi otro fic llamado UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

**Petra: para leer mejor este fic escuchen la canción de call your name / surechigau kokoro to kokoro / la cancion de A USTEDES 2 MIL AÑOS DESPUÉS**

**Levi: dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

*** Petra ***

Todo en ese momento se detuvo.. solo pude pensar en el, en su cabello negro, sus ojos verdes, y el día en que nos casamos… sin que nadie se enterar,… comprendí entonces que lo dejaría solo, que lo abandonaría y que nunca hubiésemos tenido la oportunidad de hacer una familia (COMO ME HUBIESE GUSTADO! TT_TT).

La titán se dirigió a mi corriendo, estaba paralizada en el aire y entonces escuche a Auruo decir que cambiara de dirección..

Auruo: Petra! Ahora.. Cambia de dirección!, Petra!- dijo el joven gritando pues estaba aterrado

No pude moverme… ni mi mente, ni mi cuerpo reaccionaban.. Después de verla, quede pegada contra un árbol, un árbol frondoso, con el cielo despejado… y con un color carmesí..Auruo murió a los poco instantes y entonces Eren se enfrentó a ella, pero al final lo atrapo metiéndolo en su boca y así siguiendo su camino.

* Reville *

Sabía que nada de esta mierda estaba bien, desde que vi ese humo verde me decidí a buscar a mi equipo y cuando paso más el tiempo y pase por los árboles note primero a Gunter.. Solo quería saber si mi mocosa estaba viva y bien, pues ella era lo único que me importaba.. Mientras más adelante iba vi a Erd partido en dos, después a Auruo y finalmente.. Cerca de un árbol enorme, la encontré a ella…

Levi: -en la rama de dicho árbol, mirando el cuerpo de Petra-

Estaba aun consiente… Por el dolor, con lágrimas en sus ojos, con respiración entre cortada… baje del árbol

Levi: -tome su cuerpo con suavidad y la abrace- Petra… *por qué demonios a mí! Primero Isabel… después Farlan.. y ahora todo mi equipo, incluyéndola!*

Levi: no debes morir…. Entiendes mocosa.. porque debes cumplir con migo -Levi en ese momento tenía respiración entre cortada y ojos cristalinos.. Aun así conservando su mirada fría cual usual era -dijiste que querías tener hijos.. Que tu deseo era estar con migo -La bese- dijiste…

Ella tomo mi mejilla con dificultad y sonrió adoloridamente…

...

...

...

Levi: Petra murio! maldita lola!

LoOla: lo siento... calmate pitufo!

Levi: tch! haz lo que quieras

Petra: ^_^ dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias.. gracias


	4. Inesperado

**loOla: hola! lamento tardar haha en mi otro fic ya dije el porque hehe aun así, viernes y sabado tal vez suba mas capitulos!**

**YA ESTA CASI A PUNTO DE TERMINAR ESTE FIC!**

**Levi: dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, y por favor, si les ah gustado compartan lo!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Petra: lo siento mucho Levi…. Lamento dejarte solo.. Lamento no estar más tiempo contigo…- dijo la castaña acercando su frente a la de su esposo.

Levi: no me dejes… no viviría sin ti.. Petra- dijo el hombre besando a la joven

La joven sonrió y poco a poco dejó irse, mientras que aquel hombre de cabellos negros le lloraba en su mente, así para después de unos minutos dejarla en el piso con suavidad.

Des pues de todo recuperaron al joven inconsciente , él y una chica que al parecer era amiga cercana de Eren, después de que pasase el tiempo, todos los cadetes recogieron algunos cuerpos, para emprender el viaje de regreso, pero ya al ir de regreso unos cuantos titanes los atacaron, asique los soldados tuvieron que dejar los cuerpos, pues su velocidad era menos y al aventar los cuerpo y sobre todo uno en específico, Levi volteo, y al ir cayendo el cuerpo, se destapo, dejando ver el rostro de Petra.

Así dejando a tras su cuerpo y los de muchos atrás, llegaron a la muralla Sina y al transcurrir las calles con un total del 70% de bajas en los soldados y con el otro 30% heridos, la gente le reclamaba al sargento Erwin, mientras que un seños ya grande se le acercaba al capitán Levi, el padre de su difunta esposa.

Padre: capitán Levi! Mi hija está en su escuadrón, soy el padre de Petra. Tengo algo que decirle antes de que mi hija me vea, ella me envió un carta, diciendo que sus habilidades habían sido reconocidas por usted y que ella trabaja para usted y que estaba destinada a poner su vida por usted, bueno supongo que ella está muy feliz al igual que yo, por eso, pero vera, como su padre, creo que sigue siendo muy pronto para que ella se case, sigue siendo joven y tiene una vida por delante, pero me gustaría que se casara con ella- comento el padre de Petra a la vez contento y nervioso.

**Después de 1 semana, Levi le dijo todo al padre de Petra…**

**UNA SEMANA, TRES DIAS….**

Levi: no puedo vivir sin ti- decía el hombre mientras dejaba rosas blancas en una lápida vacía- me haces falta- dijo mientras recordaba lo que ella una vez le dijo….

***Recuerdos***

Levi: ya estoy cansado de dar mi vida todos los mugrosos días….- decía el joven cruzado de brazos

Petra: ¿qué pasaría si no tuviésemos motivos para vivir?- dijo la castaña viendo al cielo

Levi: a que te refieres?- la miro profundamente esperando respuesta

Petra: pienso que si no tuviésemos motivos, entonces no seriamos humanos, entonces no lucharíamos por la libertad, entonces no tendríamos sentimientos, así que un que de mi vida todos estoy mugrosos días… los viviré lo mejor que pueda mientras dure- dijo la chica sonriéndole al peli negro- se que usted a sufrido más que nadie.. Pero supongo que tiene que pensar.. que si ahorita estuviesen esas personas del pasado en estos momentos, las protegería con toda su vida.

*Fin recuerdos*

Levi: Seños Ral- comento el joven volteando a ver al padre de la chica

Sr. Ral: ella te a dejado esta carta… se que ella lo amaba más que a nadie, así que, si ella le dijo que siguiera algo, como su última palabra, entonces hágalo- el hombre dejo flores en la lápida y se retiro

...

...

**Petra: muchas gracias por leer este capitulo! por favor siganos.. si quieren un fic de alguna otra pareja, pueden decir y se los haremos!**

**Lola: por favor visiten mi primer fan fic! llamado! UN NUEVO COMIENZO! VARIAS PAREJAS PERO LA CENTRAL ES EL RIVETRA**


	5. Nos volvemos a encontrar

**lola: hola! pues este es el ultimo capitulo de este pequeño Rivetra! estare haciendo fanfic de Rieren! hehe y estare subiendo capitulos de mi primer fic!, muchas gracias por seguir este fic y espero que dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y que compartan.**

**Levi: los persnajes nos son de lola.. son de hajime isayama**

**Petra: se les recomienda escuchar Surechigau Kokoro To Kokoro** **y ****Here To Stay - Bleach**

**lola: SIN MAS QUE DECIR GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC.. PUEDEN LEER**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Después de la visita a la tumba de Petra el capitán Levi se encontraba en camino a su despacho, hasta que por fin llego y entro a este… para después tomar asiento y abrir la dicha carta que le entro el padre de Petra..

* Mapa *

De Petra Ral

Para: El Heichou Levi (capitán Levi)

Hola… se que no está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas de parte mía… déjeme informarle primero que nada, que estoy siguiendo sus indicaciones con respecto a las tareas asignadas que nos dejó, actualmente Eren está haciendo muy bien su trabajo al ayudarnos con los experimento, también Hanji ha venido con mucha frecuencia.. Supongo que a de ser porque usted no está aquí, también espero que no tarde mucho en la capital, no hace falta.

Quisiera escribirle en esta carta unas cuantas cosas, así que…

Primero que nada se le hará raro lo que voy a decir pero.. si algún día llego a faltar, quisiera decirle que lo amaba con todo mi corazón, que le agradezco que me haya elegido para estar a su lado y por reconocer mis capacidades, gracias por darme toda la atención cuando más lo necesitaba.

Le pido un favor… que cuide a mi padre, el ya está grande y necesita un poco de compañía, ya sabe alguien que platique con el, mi padre es un hombre amable y trabajador, pero admito que es un poco débil de carácter así que cuídelo… por favor no se enoje con migo por esto que dije… pero.. hace poco e tenido algo inquietante…

Nota: Si llega a extrañar mi café.. (Que eso espero ^_^), deberá poner do cucharadas soperas de café de grano con agua y canela y cuando hierva cuélelo y agregue mil o bien azúcar con moderación.

Con amor y cariño Petra Ral.

Levi: no te preocupes Petra, cuidare a tu padre, también seguiré tus consejos de café, por cierto.. Prometo volverte a ver mocosa - dijo el hombre para cerrar la carta y salir de su despacho con rumbo a ver a Eren.

DOS MIL AÑOS DESPUES…

-Cómo puede hacer tanto frio en invierno! No entiendo!- decía una chica de cabello largo mientras caminaba por las calles de María, hasta que al voltear a un lado noto una florería- supongo que puedo llevarle a Hanji un ramo de flores por su cumpleaños- dijo la chica para acercarse y ver las flores que se exhibían

-TCH! Maldición! Ese estúpido de Erwin.. Siempre avisándome con retraso sobre la fiesta que dará Hanji por su cumpleaños- dijo un chico cabello negro mientras caminaba por la florería.. Hasta que dicha silueta hizo que se detuviera y voltear

-No se flores escoger! Y ya se hace tarde- decía la chica mientras seguía viendo

-Si quieres mi opinión, yo me haría por las nubes blancas- dijo el chico mientras veía las flores

-gracias.. Supongo que estas me llevare- dijo la chica señalando para que la señora se las entregara- gracias – dijo nuevamente a la señora y también dirigiéndose al chico, que por cierto no le había visto la cara

-De nada, Petra- dijo el chico viéndola detenidamente

Petra: tu….- dijo la chica abriendo sus ojos- yo te conozco….- dijo la chica soltando unas lágrimas sin razón alguna- Levi…. Estas aquí….- volvió a hablar para después darle una sonrisa

Levi: hola.. Petra- dijo el chico frio como de costumbre aunque con una leve sonrisa

Petra: Levi! – lo volvía a sentir.. lo volví a abrazar- me hacías falta

Levi: ahora estamos juntos de nuevo- dijo le chico besándola- y dime.. ¿A dónde vas?

Petra: voy a un cumpleaños que está a unas cuantas cuadras- dijo la chica riendo

Levi: no me digas.. Iras a ver a la cuatro ojos de Hanji?

Petra: haha si.. vamos?

Levi: claro.. Vamos

**Así por fin Petra y Levi se volvieron a encontrar como hace mucho se prometieron…**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**lola: hola! pues gracias por leer.. petra y levi se reconocen inmediatamente... según yo, por que ellos se juraron estar juntos... digamos que ellos también recuerdan su vida pasada.. entonces por eso hablan muy familiarmente (O ALGO ASI...) HAHAHA **

**GRACIAS POR LEER!.. LOS VERE EN OTROS FANFICS QUE HAGA ! Y EN MI FIC UN NUEVO COMIENZO!**

**ESTE FIC FUE CREADO EN 30 MINUTOS.. CON UNA CANCIÓN BIEN GENIAL! EN MEDIA NOCHE! JOJO**


End file.
